That which we call a rose
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Madara and Hashirama's past turned into the classic love story of Romeo and Juliet
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet (MadaraxHashirama)

Chapter 1

xxx

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet._

xxx

Every year the Senju clan made a special festival for the New Year. They bear in their hearts that the gods will grant them a better year than the previous one, with less suffering of the constant war with other clans, bringing more death and pain and turmoil within their village. In the grand hall, the floor covered with spacious tatami mats and low oak table were set in row banquettes, for the guests. Butsuma Senju sat down crossed legged across the banquettes, sitting down in the middle looking regal but relaxed with his hands on his thighs, and his elbow propped high. The guests clanked their cups with sake and filled their stomachs with the delicious food. Some entertainers walked in the middle wearing masks of ogres and demons with grotesque features of crooked noses and horns on their forehead. They waved their fans and danced, making the guests laugh when one stretched his leg out to make the other fall flat on his face. The hall was filled with cheer and cracking laughter, buzzing of people talking and a lively atmosphere brightened the air like the lanterns did in the dark, while hanging from the sledge of the roofs. A particular figure, however, didn't seem to be interested in joining the bustling night, but rather kept to himself. The man sat by himself in the dark; his torso peaked behind the collar of his white kimono and his long brown hair flowed down over his shoulders, but his handsome features was damped with a gloomy expression. The celebration was an excellent idea when the elders had made council and proposed to his father about it, to lighten the morale of their people, and to give them refreshed and brighter expectations for the year to come, however it did not ail his heavy heart. No matter what they do, there will be another war, another endless stretched period of deserted battlefield, leaving just the bodies scattered with open wounds to be fed by crows. He shivered outwardly as he though this, his bamboo strapped sandals strode further away from the household, the noises gradually faded as he disappeared into the woods.

In the forest, two men entangled to get through the wilderness. One who was walking in a quick pace and followed by a younger man trying to catch up with him.

'I think we shouldn't be wandering around here all alone in the forest, it is too dangerous'

The man groaned and ignored him as he continued to walk 'It's still very early, I'm sure we can enjoy ourselves a little'

'Do you realize that we are approaching our enemy's territory?' he muttered in hope that the other male would listen to reason.

'Even if we mingled amongst them, they wouldn't pay mind to us. They are too busy celebrating and getting drunk. As long as we avoid stumbling with patrollers we should be fine'

The second man remained silent and just followed, he knew that his older brother had plans to crash the party until the dawn, he took thrill from the prospect. It was very daring to do, if they were caught, they knew that death will surely to follow, but it didn't stop him from going for the catch. However there were forces beyond humans that threatened the safety of the two. The man turned around to mock his younger brother's overly cautious nature, only not to find him there. He was puzzled looking around, but the other male was nowhere in sight. The man decided to trace back his steps, and walked from the same path that they had come.

He pushed aside branches shrubs that blocked his pathway, when he caught a fleeting image of a person sitting on the bank of a river. Long bangs waved as the figure crouched in a squatting position, hugging the knees. He couldn't tell at once, if it was a man or a woman.

'Are you lost?' The man asked, cocking his head to the side

The figure turned his head, a look of surprise flashed into sorrowful eyes. He shook his head

'No I was just sitting alone thinking, somehow watching the flow of the river makes me feel like it can wash these uneasy feelings with it. '

'I do that too sometimes' he admitted scratching the back of his head

The brown haired man smiled warmly, and his spirits seemed to have lifteda little. He took a little confidence and sat by his side.

'I am Madara' he blurted out, since he was aware that they haven't introduced themselves yet,

'My name is Hashirama, it's a pleasure to meet you' the other male responded

As an unspoken rule, they could not reveal their surnames, because doing so would set their clans in dangers.

'I assume that there's something troubling you?' Madara asked

'Yes, it's because of the constant war' Hashirama responded curtly, Madara nodded knowingly

'I understand, I lost many relatives because of it, including four of my siblings, I only have one younger brother left'

'I recently lost a brother as well, he died at the young age of seven, he will never grow up to enjoy the pleasures of adult lives; such as the risky ventures of drinking or the touch of a lover's soft kiss'

'Then we shall, indulge the drinking for his sake' Madara leaned forward and touched his face 'and consume the pleasure of a tender kiss'

The two men leaned towards each other until their noses almost touched. Hesitantly they pressed their lips with each other, with a trembling hand, Hashirama stretched his arm to reach on to Madara's shoulder.

They both gained a little confidence, Madara ardently pushed forward as he kissed him, as though he wanted to indulge him whole. Hashirama ran his hand through the other male's black thick hair, responding fervently with his own lips. It was crazy ecstatic moment that both lost themselves into. It was only when Hashirama pulled back, that the spell seemed to break, and both men realized what just happened.

The brown haired man might have considered himself abhorred that a total stranger had kissed him, but he felt content and warm. There was something indescribably linked with each other, which he could not name. It was an intimate communication between two people. Madara didn't regret that he unexpectedly stumbled cross this place, especially because he found this man; someone who could understand his pain and troubles.

Out of the bushes, Madara's younger brother appeared, his eyes were wild, his cheeks red and panting out of breathe.

'Madara we need to go…NOW!' he said with a tone of urgency as he grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him. Madara reluctantly sat up as he was being forcefully pushed

'Izuna, I can't just leave like that without even saying goodbye' he protested, he stumbled his steps trying to follow his brother's steps, feeling lost and disoriented

'No time to explain now, I will tell you later' Izuna carried on until it they were safety out of the territory of the Senju-clan.

'What's with you all of a sudden? First you disappeared without warning and then you just appeared out of the blue, looking like someone was running after you'

Izuna rested his palms over his thighs, catching his breath, then he shot a stern look at his brother 'I was chased by some shinobi of the Senju clan' he explained

'Still, doesn't seem right that you made me leave so abruptly while I was in the company of another person' Madara replied indignantly as he placed his hands on his hips

'That man is no other then Hashirama Senju' Izuna's words flashed and dazed him, he felt as though he had been hit in the back of his head and came to his senses. His lips gaped in awe, mesmerized, he watched his younger brother unblinking

'Are you _absolutely_ sure of that?' he rasped trying to control his voice

'Yes, he is Bustuma's Senju's son, the leader of our mortal enemies, what were you doing with him anyway? Did you reveal your surname to them?' Izuna frowned and crossed his arms, knowing his older brother was looking for trouble, but this time he had gone too far.

'No, neither of us knew of each other's identity' the black haired man looked confused and shocked, the worst of his transgression was that he had kissed the very enemy he should hate.

'Well then we should be safe' Izuna replied, sounding relieved.

No matter how much he tried to think of him that way, his feelings towards him didn't change. He placed a hand over his chest, with a flaming sensation that threatened to burn him whole.

Xxx

Hashirama wondered what had happened that made his friend drag him so anxiously. The brown haired man was about to head his way back to his house when he saw a familiar looking group, standing upfront was a pale skinned man with hair that were silver as the light of the moon.

'What's wrong?' Hashirama asked as he approached his younger brother

'There were Uchiha dogs roaming around the area' he replied in a disgusted look. The older Senju blinked surprised in hearing of this news

'Have you been long out here brother? It's not safe' the silver haired man continued

'Tobirama, I have been here for quite some time, if there was any danger, I would have noticed right away, did anyone see how these trespassers looked like?'

'It is very dark to see them well, but Toka had reported to me that she spotted two men that didn't belong here, from what she could observe is that they had wild black hair and wearing dark blue kimono''

It took him a moment before the realization dawned upon him like rolling stones. The man that he had talked to earlier, might have been one of the Uchihas. He started to feel sick with dread and his muscle tensed. The fact that his premonition feels more real then he actually wanted to be, the older Uchiha turned his step and continued walking without a word.

'Where are you going?' Tobirama turned his head as he watched him walk away, puzzled at his strange and sudden behaviour.

Hashirama paid no mind and just walked, he felt torn upon knowing this terrible truth that destroyed the delicate heart-warming feeling between the two of them. The grotesque irony, that he had kissed the very man whose clan had killed so many of his relatives and people. He wanted to picture them as, cruel ill-faced people who would stoop to nothing to get what they want, but he knew this was a lie. From the little time that they spend together, and despite his coarse demeanor he knew that the Uchiha was kind and caring . It pained him so much to think that he is an enemy whom he should despise.

Despite the incident with the trespassers, the celebration went on well deep within the night, until everyone was stuffed and drunk, passed out as they lay on the floor, some on the stairs and others in the garden. Hashirama tried sleep and retreated to his room early, but sleep could not withhold. He wanted to see him so badly, he wanted to confirm whether, what he had just discovered was true or not. In the early morning he put on a coat over his yukata, and wondered aimlessly at the vast Japanese garden, cultivated in the courtyard of their household. He spotted someone in the shadows, alarmed the Senju walked closer to verify what he saw. Madara appeared in sight from behind a tree. Hashirama felt happy that he was there, but at the same time he was wrecked with uneasiness

'What are you doing here? You could be in trouble if they find you'

'So it's true, you are my mortal enemy from the Senju-clan ' Madara spoke sourly

'"You are right, as well I know that you are from the Uchiha-clan' Hashirama confirmed sadly

Madara bitterly sucked on his lower lip 'I enjoyed your company, however short it was. I came here just to confirm my discovery, but I bitterly have to announce that we cannot see each other anymore'

'It doesn't change anything, even if we pretend that it never happened, Madara, I finally thought I could find someone I could talk to, someone who would understands and doesn't think that I'm a fool'

'That meeting of ours will only bring more pain to the ones we loved'

'Still I cannot just let you go like that, surely there must be some way where we can still be together, we can do so by being discreet' no matter how much he hated to admit it, Hashirama knew that he was right, but he still refused to destroy the bud of their relationship

The Uchiha stood silent for a moment, looking down at the ground then lifted his eyes and looked at him. He didn't want to let him go, even if that means to go against his own reasoning. Before he could react, Hashirama stepped forward, grabbing onto his yukata and kissed him. Madara was stumped but he felt melting into his lover's kiss, he wrapped his arms around the Senju. In the darkness of that night, the two consummated their love.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet (MadaraxHashirama)

Chapter 2

Xxx

The sky blue water cascaded easily, glimmering with gems of droplets reflecting under the sun. It flowed even when the sturdy rocky banks snaked into sharp curves and sometimes it divided the river into different paths, separating the whole body of water into two streams. The waves kept gurgling and rolling, and with it, crashed the rocks with its power. It nourished the grass and the trees nearby with its supplement, and water creatures that crawl onto the walls of its banks. This place became a sanctuary for the two lovers who met there for the first time beside the river. They make up a quick excuse and hush themselves out of their villages, and with an unspoken agreement, they met each other two hours past noon.

For both men, it was more than to find space for their love towards each other, but also a space where they could share their visions of the future. They hoped that the senseless war would end, and that the clans made peace with each other for once and for all, maybe even forming an alliance. Their dreams weren't just hopes whist into thin air, they were determined to achieve their ambition, and at the same time fulfil their role as dutiful sons. They trained arduously, often sparred to match their skills and honing them against one another. Madara launched his fists into a series of punches which Hashirama dodged with ease. The Senju did not attack at once, but observed for an opportunity for his opponent to create an opening. The Uchiha had a strong defence and attack forcing Hashirama to block and step back. He stepped on a twig and slipped, falling down on his back side. Madara prepared to give him the final blow, confident that he was going to defeat him, but to his dismay, Hashirama brushed off some earth into his opponents face. The black haired men instinctively closed his eyes, taken aback but the unsuspected attack and left himself open for the Senju to sweep his feet onto the other male's legs. Madara fell down, and Hashirama quickly took the advantage and scramble back onto his feet. He pulled out a kunai from his back pocket and pointed at the Uchiha's throat.

'I win this round' the man's lips curled into a cocky smirk

'That was underhanded' Madara protested indignantly as he propped himself up by resting on his elbows

'There is no such thing in war' Hashirma replied and lowered his kunai, placing it back in his pocket and stretched his hand to help the other to get up.

Madara shot him a glare and took his hand but instead of getting up, he pulled Hashirama with him, making him topple over him

'Now who's being underhanded?' the Senju lifted his head flinching him with a deviant look

'That was in need for my revenge' Madara replied with a smirk

The two continued practicing until their clothes were soaked with their sweat and their limbs felt heavy as lead. During the sparing Hashirama lifted his palm, signalling the Uchiha to stop.

'I suggest we take a break'

'I'm not tired' Madara protested

'Really? Your attacks were getting very slow, I was holding back most of the time'

There was a slight satisfaction in watching the black haired man changing his expression from a clear sky to a cloudy storm. His eyes widened in between shocked and offended look, his lips parted showing slightly his teeth into a low snarl, and his uncouth hair standing out naturally, extending his wild appearance. It must be the most endearing trait that Hashirama finds in him, the brown haired man couldn't help but smirk.

'I said I am not tired!' he growled softly and clenched his hands into balls of fists

'Well then you can just stand there' Hashirama casually walked a few steps until he found a bare stone. He sat down on it and pulled out a bamboo container gulping some water. He watched him, amusedly as the Uchiha crossed his arms, flashing a flaring look in his direction.

'What are you doing there?'

'I am waiting for you to continue'

In a very nonchalant way the Senju offered him his drinking container by pointing it towards him. Grumbling Madara stepped closer and snatched it from the other male's hand. The black haired man gobbled it down and dried his lips with the back of his sleeve. He climbed up the stone next to him. Since they were a little elevated so there was a pleasant breeze, combed through their hair and cooled their sweating bodies. Hashirama's chin lifted and his profile gazed at a distance, he seemed to be pondering about something.

'What's so mesmerizing over there?' Madara spoke half mockingly as he curiously eyed the other male

'Actually I was thinking about our clans, what if we can make them allied with each other and build a new village, we could then structure new systems which will help young shinobi to train and improve their abilities, but won't force them to go on a battlefield'

'Did you hit your head when I pulled you, by any chance?' Madara grinned showing his teeth and cocked his head to the side.

'…' Hashirama hung his head low, with a depressing aura hanging around him

'DON'T GET DEPRESSED OVER NOTHING!' Madara gritted his teeth at his reaction, and a vein popped on his forehead.

'But you really enjoy crushing my hopes like that' Hashirama responded gloomily

'I didn't say that it's a bad idea!' Madara blurted out defensively

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, but quickly Uchiha realized that it wasn't because of an emotional response, but rather trying to hold his laughter. It was so easy for the Senju to wrap him around his finger, that he enjoyed it way too much.

Xxx

The candlelight flickered into the dimness of the chamber. They rested on the table that was laid out across the tatami mat. A green feathered branch peeked from the slight opened shoji doors, and the light filtered through its thin rice paper. Two men were sitting across the table, both seated comfortably on a cushion. The older man whose back was facing against the wall was kneeled with his elbows kept close to his body in a relaxed manner and his hands rested on his thighs. He was facing his youngest son Izuna, the man placed his hands on the tatami and bowed. He then, straightened up

'Are you sure about what you said?' the older man spoke in a firm but tainted with a bitter tone. Izuna nodded solemnly.

'Take him in' Izuna's father lifted his head and spoke in a louder tone, in order for his voice to reach on the other side of the door. The man was none other than Tajima Uchiha, the current leader of the Uchiha clan.

The sliding doors opened from within the house, and revealed two men holding a prisoner between them. They let him go as he soundlessly fell on his knees. He was bound by tight ropes around his arms as well as his wrists which were kept behind his back. His thighs were also bound and connected to his ankles making it difficult for him to move freely. His black mussy hair was more dishelved then it's natural state, and behind his wild eyes, laid a familiar face as he looked up to see his capture.

'It pains me dearly to put you through this' he muttered gravely as he pitifully watched his prodigious son being humiliated. 'Unfortunately being stubborn won't get you anywhere, heed my words son, you ought to tell me _everything_ you know about the Senju-clan' he crossed his arms and waited patiently

Madara's restrains were biting into his skin, and no matter how he tries to move his fingers, they became numb and he couldn't feel them at all. He found a little difficulty to speak because his body was weakening and dehydrated from being restrained like that for three days, and his lips were pale and chapped. He found a little strength enough to voice his answer 'I don't know anything'

There was an evident frustrated frown from the men around him, since yet again, Madara kept valiantly from betraying his lover. Tajima could no longer hold his patience and found his son's behaviour to be unacceptable. In a surged anger he stood on his feet and toppled the table over when he slapped his son across his face.

'This is ridiculous! You are suffering through this torture to protect your own enemy!' Tajima cracked his voice, could barely hold the anger. Izuma quickly jumped on his feet and seized onto his father arm, afraid that he would injure his older brother.

'Is it more ridiculous that you would stoop so low to get to your enemy?' Madara's voice was blatantly cold and calm.

Tajima grabbed onto Madara's yukata and lifted him, his blazing eyes met with his father's eyes and his nostrils flared. 'You ignorant child! You can't even imagine the position you are putting me through because of your stupid impudence!' he threw him across the floor. Madara helplessly fell on his back and heaved, he slid on his side trying to soothe his ache, but he ended up curling his body and coughing because his lungs took the impact without any shield.

Tajima approached him looking down at him 'how can you disgrace our family like this?!' Izuna scurried alongside his father to act as an arbiter between the two men. 'Perhaps he has a reason why he is doing this?' Izuna spoke, anxious to his brother's wellbeing. Madara felt disgusted that his little brother betrayed him and then acting as his protector. The older man grabbed onto the older son's arm and pulled him up in a sitting position. _I love him_ – his mind repeatedly battered his mind in response, but he couldn't say it out loud, that cheesy line would only make things more complicated right now.

'He and I...had made a promise, that will help our fellow clans and stop the futile deaths and destructions that we are bringing to ourselves. If I betrayed him now I would only be scum that will bring more hatred and pain' his words were true, but they fell to deaf ears because Tajima could not bear on his shoulders the same perspective that his older son did. He had pride and he needed to maintain the favour and order of his people, to him this preposition will only bring chaos. The older man snorted 'Fine keep your tell-tale to yourself but understand this, you will never see him again, and I will make sure of it' Tajima walked past his two sons and headed out of the room while Madara hung his head but he stood motionless.

Xxx

The sky was the same, bleached blue with a lonely wandering cloud floated by. The leaves fluttered and scattered as they delicately descended on the ground and in the surface while the water rushed into rivulets down the stream. The ground smelled of damp fresh earth, sticking easily to his fingers and the sturdy bark of the tree provided as a good support for his back to rest. Nothing has changed since then, Hashirama thought about this as he rested patiently waiting as the time passed by, and diverge into another day, and another but Madara never came.

Xxx

The ground was bare of any life, a wide desert that reached beyond one's sight. Grey and choking fumes rose above the ground and flashes of battle appeared now and then in the distance. Flags with the varja symbol on a white background, wavered in this wasteland, and a few men with heavy red clad armour regrouped to revaluate the progress of the war. They were in the no man's land, but they were progressing quite rapidly, their enemies and been pushed to the extremities of the wasteland, and reduced to a few hundred, while their army retained a few platoons despite the large amount of casualties. The leader of the clan was standing, his shoulders drooped and the crane of his neck was slightly crooked, and his head titled forward. He was looking at the map that he drew by driving a twig in the ground and produced linear grooves. His familiar chocolate brown hair was unbound and grown longer, reach to the end of his back. His facial features were more full and structured, there was a subtle maturity in his expression; bearing wisdom and kindness.

'They will have no other choice but to give in' Tobirama stood next to his older brother, his shoulders jutted back and his chest protruding forward giving him an appeal that made him look taller then he actually is, his arms crossed and his chin slightly raised as he gazed watchfully a the his people with his red blood eyes.

'The strongest force is right in front of us, it's a sign on their part that they are not going to give up any time soon' Hashirama spoke gravely.

'Then we ought to advance and crush our enemy once and for all' Tobirama stated firmly

'Let's go there' Hashirama neither agreed not disagreed with the younger Senju. He just marched on until black figures appeared in the distance not long away from where they were. As the leader of the Senju clan expected, Madara was there crossing his arms, appeared to be waiting.

In an unspoken agreement, Hashirama sped to lounge an attack with his sword, which was quickly deflected by the Uchiha's sickle, but it wasn't enough to make his opponent waver. The Uchiha waved his large war fan, sending a strong vale of wind towards Hashirama Senju. He flew back and made hand signs using his kekka genkai and shields himself from Madara's fireball technique that he sent in his way. Luckily the wood was thick and sturdy enough to withhold the soaring high temperature until it faded away.

Hashirama pulled out the large scroll behind his back and rolled it over the ground, making further sign seals he palmed his hand over the seals and produced a special kind of wood technique which would seal the Uchiha. Madara jumped high and threw shuriken, but their sharp edges were barely adequate to scrap the stout bark. One of the wood hands grabbed hold of his arm and leg but he quickly charred it off with his sickle and continued doing so, trying to gain ground. When he was close enough he produced hand signs and took a deep breathe, producing a flaming attack against his opponent. The Senju quickly stopped his technique and flew high on a hill, watching Madara roaring fire more powerful and enduring than he expected.

The Uchiha's sharingan was activated and he was able to locate him within the perimeter, he launched a fire tag, which quickly Hashirama avoided circled around the Uchiha. He used earth technique to create a powerful earthquake, Madara turned into the direction of the source but there was no one there. Hashirama used it as a decoy so that Madara would be open for a next attack, and he succeeded, slashing his sword in his direction. Madara barely managed to parry and fell onto the ground. There was a moment of silence, only the occasional breeze whooshed by. The two stood still, as though time froze, recalling a time when their battle ended in a similar way, back when they were training next to the river.

'Just end it' Madara lowered his head, resigning to his fate

'I don't want to kill you' Hashirama's voice strained, trying to control his conflicting emotions

'There will never be an end of this, my brother died, killed by your clan' he slowly lifted his head and gazed at him with intense black eyes of his

'It grieves me to watch it turn this way' the Senju spoke with a grave voice 'How we could make up for such losses? It would pain me too, if I lost my own brother'

'The only way you can make up for it, is kill your brother or yourself' Madara spoke bitterly

'This is nonsense! Just finish him already' Tobirama interjected with an urgent voice

Hashirama did not reply, but rather he pondered about Madara's choice. He didn't have the strength to take his brother's life, he mustered that he was left with one choice. The older Senju lifted a kunai pointing it at himself, ready to take the Uchiha's ultimatum. Tobirama watched in horror and disbelief. Hashirama was about to strike the kunai to his heart when he was stopped by someone's grip. To his surprise, he found that he was stopped by none other than Madara himself. He watched him puzzled and confused. It was then, that he realized that Madara was testing him, however Hashirama's feelings never changed, he would rather sacrifice himself rather than causing pain to others. For Madara this was proof enough, and his love for him had never ceased, even if they were forced to battle to the death.

Xxx

Two shadows appeared like statuettes as they were sitting down on top of a high ground. Madara and Hashirama were on the highest cliff mountain that overlooking the newly built village named Konoha; the village of the leaf. They finally fulfilled their dreams, and have the liberty to be together without any strife or obligations towards their clan to pull them apart. Hashirama smiled and appeared very content resting his elbow over his knee, and watched the busy village bellow, its people mingled between the two clans as they together carrying wood and building new houses. Madara watched him, fascinated by his radiance, and the man that he has become. The Senju was most likely be the one who will be elected as Hokage and Madara didn't mind, as long as he will be alongside him and be his right hand man. He vowed to himself that he will protect and support him at all costs.

'Look Hashirama, this is our future' after a long silence Madara spoke, waving his hands towards Konoha

Hashirama turned his head and looked back at the Uchiha 'I too am seeing my future'

Xxx


End file.
